sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Latający szpieg, Rouge/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do jedenastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Latający szpieg, Rouge. Tranksrypt Wersja japońska (oryginalna, z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} przedstawia galerię sztuki (jest odwrócona do góry nogami). Okazuje się, że do [[Ziemia|świata Chrisa] weszła też… Rouge, która zobaczyła tą galerię poprzez małe urządzenie szpiegowskie.] Rouge podlatuje na miejsce, gdzie wchodzi innym korytarzem. Przez ten czas strażnicy, zamiast obserwować, czy ktoś nie dokonuje włamania, spędzają czas wolny: jeden z nich czyta jakieś czasopismo, a dwaj pozostali grają w karty.] Strażnik #1: Tym razem cię mam... Strażnik #2: Dobra, Blackjack! (cieszy się) Tak, to piąte zwycięstwo! Strażnik #1 (denerwuje się z przegranej): No nie! Znowu przegrałem! tę kłótnię usłyszał strażnik czytający czasopismom, więc odwraca się do kolegów. Strażnik #3: Co, znowu? Jesteś naprawdę żałosny. swoim stanowisku strażnik zauważa Rouge, która zbliża się do diamentu, by go ukraść. Nagle włącza się alarm. Dwaj strażnicy, którzy skończyli grać w karty, idą do kolegi. Strażnik #2: Co jest? Co się dzieje? Skąd ona się wzięła? chwilowym obejrzeniu diamentu Rouge zadaje mocnego kopniaka, który dzieli szkło na pół, po czym bierze diament ze sobą. Rouge: Zabieram to... Strażnik #3: Doprawdy? Tak sobie myśl. [Naciska jakieś przyciski, poprzez które zamykają się szybko drzwi. Strażnik #3: Jesteś uwięziona niczym szczur w klatce. A raczej nietoperz. strażników pędzi do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się Rouge, by ją aresztować za napad. 0:03:21: Ręce do góry! Rouge nigdzie nie było – prawdopodobnie uciekła z miejsca przestępstwa; jedynym śladem jej obecności było szkło pocięte na pół. Strażnik #2: Co? Strażnik #3: Zniknęła? Strażnik #1: Gdzie ona jest? Strażnik #2: Do licha! Strażnik #3: Idź sprawdź tam! Strażnik #1: Tak jest! Strażnik #2: Tam jej nie ma! Strażnik #1: Co? uwagę trzeciego ze strażników przykuwa tajemnicza karta, którą bierze na rękę. Na niej jest napis „Dziękuję. Strażnik #3: Niech to diabli, gdzie ona zniknęła? było jasne: ktoś otworzył szklany sufit przy użyciu dźwigu, by ukraść diament, co wywołuje panikę u strażników. Tymczasem Rouge leci nad miastem ze skradzionym diamentem. Rouge: Piękne. Jest prawie tak nieskazitelny, jak Szmaragd Chaosu. Zrobię wszystko, by zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu! tytułowa scena przenosi nas do garażu przy [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|willi Thorndyke’ów], gdzie Cream i Cheese oglądają telewizyjny reportaż.] Scarlet Garcia: Zeszłej nocy, z Państwowego Muzeum, największy diament na świecie... Został skradziony z wystawy. ekranie telewizora widać Scarlet Garcię, która jest na miejscu przestępstwa. Scarlet Garcia: Z miejsca przestępstwa władze podejrzewają, że to ten sam złodziej, który jest zamieszany na skok na jubilera, który niedawno miał miejsce. Na żywo, sprzed Państwowego Muzeum, mówiła reporterka Scarlet Lucia z SSTV. zakończeniu wiadomości ktoś otwiera drzwi. Amy: Sonic? była Amy, która przyniosła dla Sonica pizzę. Amy: Tu go też nie ma. Cream: Sonic wyszedł z Tailsem i Chrisem. Cheese: Chao. Amy: Serio? Hej, chcecie ze mną zjeść? Cream: Poważnie? Możemy? Amy: No jasne, że tak! Jedzmy, póki jest ciepła! Cream i Cheese: - Chao! - Dobrze! Sonic razem z Tailsem i Chrisem lecą [[Tornado X|Tornadem X] w celu zlokalizowania pięciu pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Dla zabawy Sonic kręci sobie piłką baseballową na palcu.] Chris: Wykryłeś już coś? Tails: Zobaczmy... za dźwignię, przez co omal Sonic nie spada na dół. Jednak radar niczego nie wykrył. Tails: Póki co nic. Chris: Zostało jeszcze pięć. Znajdziemy je przed Doktorem Eggmanem. Prawda, Sonic? Sonica nie było jednak widać na pokładzie Tornada X. Przerażony tym Chris rozgląda się dookoła. Chris: Sonic? Gdzie jesteś, Sonic? się, że tak naprawdę Sonicowi w ostatniej chwili udało się schwycić samolotu przed upadkiem. pokazuje następną scenę, na której widać [[Biały Dom (Sonic X)|Biały Dom], gdzie trwa dyskusja w sprawie ataku na Eggmana.] Prezydent: Dłużej nie możemy czekać. Doktor Eggman jest zagrożeniem dla całego kraju. Musimy zaatakować jego bazę wszystkimi naszymi siłami. Jeden z sekretarzy: Ale czy z naszą siłą militarną jesteśmy w stanie go pokonać? Drugi z sekretarzy: Po przeanalizowaniu jednego z robotów Doktora Eggmana... następnej scenie widać grupę naukowców, którzy odkryli zniszczony robot Eggmana, kiedy ten był jeszcze na Ziemi. Drugi z sekretarzy: Ustaliliśmy, że jego technologia jest bardziej zaawansowana niż nasza, czy jakiegokolwiek innego kraju... Jerome Wise: Nawet jeśli, to nie możemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Jeden z agentów: Naprawdę potrzebna jest nam pomoc Sonica. Prezydent: Sonica? Jeden z agentów: Jak dotąd tylko on był zdolny przeciwstawić się Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Niezidentyfikowana istota, "Sonic". podchodzi do okna. Jeden z agentów: Jeśli będziemy mieli po swojej stronie Sonica, może wtedy... Prezydent: Ale czy zaakceptuje on naszą prośbę o pomoc? Jeden z agentów: Niedawno potwierdziliśmy, że rozumie nasz język. Prezydent: Zmusimy go, by nam pomógł. Jeden z agentów: Dobrze, macie moje pozwolenie. Tak jest, dziękujemy bardzo! w szkole, do której chodzi Chris, uczniowie piszą wypracowanie na temat „Coś, co ja chcę”. Wszyscy rysują różne rzeczy: gwiazdy, zwierzątka, przedmioty związane ze sportem. Tylko Chris rysuje Szmaragd Chaosu. Do Chrisa przysuwa się jego koleżanka, [[Frances].] Frances: Hej, czy to nie jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu, które szukają Sonic i reszta? Chris: Tak. Danny: Mam nadzieję, że je znajdą. całej trójki podchodzi [[pan Stewart].] Pan Stewart: Nie przeszkadza mi to, że rozmawiacie, póki nie przestajecie pracować. Danny i Chris: Przepraszam. natychmiast biorą się do rysowania. Pana Stewarta zaciekawił rysunek Chrisa. Pan Stewart: Czy to Szmaragd? Chris: Tak. Pan Stewart: Czy Szmaragdy nie powinny być zielone? Chris: No tak, racja! Lepiej to poprawię! Pan Stewart: W porządku, użyj takiego koloru, jaki lubisz. Jak o tym pomyśleć, słyszałem o czerwonym szmaragdzie, znalezionym w Silky Heights. to Chris szybko wstaje, potrącając krzesło, które spada na podłogę z łoskotem, co słyszą inni uczniowie. Uczniowie: Co? Chris: Przepraszam. Pan Stewart: Jeśli się nie mylę, został znaleziony w opuszczonej fabryce w Silky Heights. nie zauważył jednak, że ktoś jest obecny na dworze i podsłuchuje rozmowę pana Stewarta z Chrisem: Rouge. Rouge: Przyleciałam zobaczyć, jak mają się Sonic i reszta... A zdobyłam o wiele ciekawszą informację. się na drzewie. Po dzwonku kończącym lekcje Chris wychodzi ze szkoły. Za nim pędzi Danny. Danny: Hej, Chris, zaczekaj! chłopców z okna patrzy pan Stewart, który popija sobie kawę. Danny razem z Chrisem idzie do willi Thorndyke’ów, gdzie poznaje przyjaciół Sonica. Danny: Jestem Danny. Miło cię poznać! Amy: A ja Amy. Miło mi! (wskazuje na Tailsa) To jest Tails. Tails: Cześć! Danny: Hej! Chris rozgląda się dookoła. Chris: A gdzie Sonic? Tails: Właśnie wyszedł. My chyba też powinniśmy się zbierać! X zaczyna startować. Tails: Start! unosi się w powietrze, a Sonic pędzi błyskawicznie, mijając miasto, po czym zatrzymuje się przy tabliczce z napisem „Fabryka”, wskazująca kierunek w prawo. Sonic przez chwilę się zastanawia. Sonic: W prawo... się w drugą stronę, by zobaczyć lecący obok niego Tornado X. Danny jest podekscytowany tym lotem. Danny: Odjazd! Ale odjazd, Chris!! Chris: Wiem, wiem. Danny, proszę, uspokój się. Amy: Hej, to Sonic! widzą Sonica stojącego przy tabliczce, który pędzi we wskazaną stronę, po czym lecą za nim. Nie wiedzą, że to Rouge oszukała ich tym fortelem. Rouge: Dali się nabrać. po udanej akcji leci szukać czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chwilę później widzi zaryglowaną bramę, po czym ląduje. Okazuje się, że doleciała w odpowiednie miejsce. Rouge: No i jesteśmy. No to bierzmy się za niego. przez okno do środka fabryki. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, które wygląda na bardzo opuszczone od bardzo długo. Po chwili coś zauważa na świetle, po czym ląduje w jego kierunku. Rouge (ze zdziwieniem): Szklana kula? włączają się światła, które na chwilę ją oślepiają, a potem otaczają ją policjanci. Rouge: O jejku, to była pułapka. Topaz: Nie ruszaj się! podchodzi do Rouge, która podnosi ręce do góry. Rouge: Tak, tak. podejściu do Rouge Topaz zakuwa ją w kajdany. Rouge: Zgaduję, że lubisz ostrą zabawę, co? Topaz: Co? ten dowcip Topaz się rumieni, a policjanci śmieją się z tego. Topaz: Z czego rżycie? Kapitanie! też się śmiał z tego dowcipu, ale widząc Topaz, hamuje śmiech i odkasłuje. Kapitan: Przepraszam. Rouge: Nie będę uciekać. Nie lubię biżuterii z niedoskonałościami. Kapitan: Odłóż kajdanki. podchodzi do Rouge. Kapitan: Jak masz na imię? Rouge: Rouge. Nietoperzyca Rouge. Kapitan: Już cię kiedyś widziałem. (przypomina sobie) Pamiętam! To ty ukradłaś diament z wystawy z Muzeum Państwowego. Rouge: Mniej więcej. Kapitan (z uśmiechem na twarzy): Zastawiliśmy tę pułapkę na Sonica, a zamiast niego złapaliśmy kogoś niespodziewanego. patrzy na kapitana dziwnym wzrokiem. z kartami postaci scena przedstawia leśny krajobraz, przez który przebiega Sonic, szukający czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu. Za nim leci sterowane przez Tailsa Tornado X. wszyscy zaczęli czuć lekki głód. Danny: Też jesteście głodni? Chris: Tak. scena przenosi nas do Białego Domu, gdzie policjanci zawieźli Rouge na rozmowę. Rouge (do Topaz): Hej, nie powinnaś podać mi kawy? te słowa Topaz gniewa się na Rouge. Topaz: Panienko, zdajesz sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłaś? Rouge: Jestem porwaną, piękną panną. A ty porywającą, starą jędzą! Topaz: Starą? Myślisz, że do kogo ta gadka! Kapitan: Topaz, daj jej tę filiżankę kawy. gniewa się na kapitana za brak wsparcia, ale panuje nad gniewem, po czym odwraca się w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Topaz: Tak jest. kawę, po czym wlewa ją do kubka. Topaz: Dlaczego ja muszę to robić? Rouge z zaciekawieniem patrzy na Topaz. Topaz: Jej imię to Topaz. To nie nazwa klejnotu? się otwierają, a do gabinetu wchodzi Prezydent z dwoma sekretarzami. Topaz tak się zapatrzyła na Prezydenta, że nie patrzyła, ile wlewa kawy do kubka, przez co się poparzyła. Topaz: Gorące! kubek z kawą na podłogę, lecz kubek się nie tłucze. Prezydent nie zwraca na to uwagi, tylko siada na krzesło i patrzy na Topaz. Prezydent: Rany, nie jesteś za głośna? natomiast wyciera plamę z kawy i patrzy na Prezydenta zawstydzona. Topaz: Bardzo przepraszam. Jerome Wise: Panno Rouge. zaś mówi do Jerome’a „Hej!”, lecz on ją zlekceważył. Jerome Wise: Wydajesz się być dość zrelaksowana, jak na osobę poszukiwaną przez GUN. jednak udaje, że nie rozumie tej rozmowy. Sekretarz #1: Przejdę od razu do sedna. Chcemy zawrzeć z tobą umowę. Rouge: Umowę? Prezydent: Oczyścimy cię ze wszystkich zarzutów kradzieży biżuterii, jeśli dołączysz do naszego personelu. Rouge: Personel. Mam być waszą sekretarką? Sekretarz #1: Tajną agentką pracującą pod bezpośrednimi rozkazami prezydenta. tę propozycję Rouge jest podekscytowana. Rouge: Masz na myśli, że złodziejka biżuterii ma pracować dla rządu? To na pewno w porządku? Podatnicy się na to zgodzą? Prezydent: O to nie musisz się martwić. Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Rouge: Pomyślmy... kadrze widać dwa czarne paski na górze i na dole, by skupić uwagę tylko na tajemniczym spojrzeniu i uśmiechu Rouge. Rouge (do siebie): Gdy zostanę agentką, będzie mi znacznie łatwiej zdobyć informacje o Szmaragdach Chaosu. (do Prezydenta) No dobrze, brzmi ekscytująco. Prezydent: Liczymy na ciebie, panno Rouge. jej dłoń do uściśnięcia, lecz Rouge chwilę później oddala swoją dłoń. Rouge: Czy to znaczy, że muszę zwrócić diament? prezydent jak i pozostali byli zdziwieni tym pytaniem. Prezydent (do Wise’a): Co o tym myślisz? Jerome Wise: Ta sprawa niech zostanie nierozwiązaną tajemnicą... Diament pewnie i tak się nie znajdzie, prawda? Prezydent: Więc ustalone. Rouge znów się uśmiecha. Tymczasem Sonic powraca do tabliczki wskazującej drogę do fabryki i zauważa, że strzałka spadła na trawę, po czym ją podnosi i rozgląda się najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo. Sonic: Chyba spróbuję w lewo. biec w wybranym kierunku. Tymczasem samolot GUN poleciał przyszykować zasadzkę. Policjanci czekają na gotowość do skoku. Topaz zakłada Rouge na rękę coś, co wygląda jak złota bransoletka. Rouge: Co to jest? Kapitan: Bomba. Rouge: Bomba? Kapitan: Jeśli ten przycisk zostanie wciśnięty, wybuchnie. Nie wiń nas za to. Po prostu jeszcze ci nie ufamy. to, Topaz poprawia swój kask. Topaz: Lubisz biżuterię, prawda? minie Rouge było widać, że jest obrażona na agentów za założenie na jej rękę bomby w bransoletce. Rouge: Nienawidzę podróbek. Topaz: A po co używać prawdziwego diamentu jako bomby? Rouge: Bo takie coś to bezguście. Ty wybierałaś? Topaz: Co to miało znaczyć? powoli zbliżał się do wyspy z [[Forteca Doktora Eggmana|bazą Eggmana], która jest częścią jego Imperium.] Rouge: To, o czym teraz myślisz. Topaz: Mogę już wcisnąć przycisk? Kapitan: Przestańcie w końcu. Pilot: Jesteśmy w strefie zrzutu. Kapitan: Przyjąłem. (do Rouge i Topaz) Idziemy. agenci (w tym Rouge) zeskakują z samolotu i lądują na wyspie przy użyciu spadochronów. Tymczasem załoga Tornada X i Sonic są w fabryce, by znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu, ale nigdzie go tu nie ma. Amy: Co jest? Tu nic nie ma. się wokoło, po czym odwraca się do reszty. Amy: Myślisz, że to był żart? Tails: Tylko ciekawe, kto mógł przekręcić znak. Sonic: Kto wie. i Danny wyglądają na mocno śpiących. W międzyczasie Rouge w towarzystwie agentów [[GUN (Sonic X)|GUN] jest na wyspie, na której znajduje się Imperium Eggmana. Kapitan próbuje poprzez lornetkę znaleźć wejście do bazy Eggmana.] Kapitan: Gdzie jest wejście? nic nie było widać. Kapitan: Do licha, nie mogę go znaleźć. tym Rouge zabiera Kapitanowi linę. Rouge: Dłużej nie wytrzymam. liną w ręku leci w stronę bazy Eggmana. Kapitan: A niech to. pilota z przyciskiem na bombę, którą miał nacisnąć. Topaz powstrzymuje Kapitana od podjęcia tego kroku. Topaz: Czekaj. Idziemy. z dwoma innymi agentami w stronę bazy; Rouge natomiast wślizguje się do bazy Eggmana, gdzie udaje się jej znaleźć drzwi prowadzące do wejścia, po czym zaczepia gdzieś hak, a następnie zrzuca na dół linę do Topaz i agentów, którzy biegną na koniec drogi. Rouge pokazuje „kolegom” kciuk w górę na znak, że wykonała zadanie; to samo robi jej Topaz w ramach dobrze wykonanego zadania. scena przedstawia korytarz w [[Imperium Eggmana (Sonic X)|Imperium Eggmana], przez który przebiegają Rouge i agenci GUNu. W innej części korytarza sprawdzają, czy nikogo nie ma.] Rouge: Tędy. Kapitan chwyta ją za rękę. Kapitan: Czekaj. Gdzie idziesz? Rouge: Znam drogę. Kiedyś już się tędy prześlizgnęłam. Kapitan: Serio? ruchem Rouge uwalnia swoją rękę od ręki Kapitana. Rouge: Po co miałabym kłamać? Kapitan: No dobrze, zaczekaj chwilę. naciska na swoim pilocie przycisk pokazujący mapę do bazy Eggmana. Kapitan: Dobra. Chodźmy. GUN podążają za Rouge, a mapa pokazuje przebytą przez nich drogę (oznaczeni są kolorem czerwonym, a przebyta przez nich trasa – kolorem zielonym). Nieświadomy niczego Eggman ucina sobie drzemkę. Kapitan zauważył na pilocie, że mapa bazy jest prawie w całości. Kapitan: Wygląda na to, że mapa jest prawie kompletna. Musimy jeszcze znaleźć maszynownię. Topaz (do Rouge): Jeśli wiesz, gdzie to jest, powiedz nam. Rouge: Nie interesują mnie silniki. chwili Topaz patrzy na zegarek. Topaz: Co teraz zrobimy? (do Kapitana) Zaraz świta! Kapitan: Nic już nie zrobimy. Musimy zawrócić. podążają za Kapitanem. Tylko Rouge zostaje, gdyż coś przykuło jej uwagę: maszynownia. Rouge: Czekaj. się zatrzymują i patrzą na Rouge. Rouge: Jeszcze trochę się rozejrzę. Kapitan: Nie możemy puścić cię samą. Rouge: Wiem. Zaraz wracam. (Obok niej stoi Topaz.) Topaz: Ja z nią pójdę. Rouge: Ale sztywniara. Kapitan: No dobrze. Topaz pilot z przyciskiem włączającym bombę. Kapitan: Tylko nie róbcie nic głupiego. Topaz: Tak jest. Rouge: Tak jest! agentów schodzi na dół, a Topaz i Rouge rozglądają się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu maszynowni. Trafiają do drzwi prowadzące do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Rouge: To powinno być tutaj. (do Topaz) To będzie niebezpieczne. Bądź ostrożna. potężny atak, dzieląc drzwi na cztery kawałki. Topaz: To jest maszynownia? razem z Rouge rozglądają się po maszynowni. Nagle coś lepszego przyciągnęło u Rouge uwagę: Szmaragd Chaosu! Rouge: Tutaj jest! do machiny, w której jest Szmaragd. Rouge: Szmaragd Chaosu... Taki piękny. otwierają się drzwi, z których wychodzi podejrzany robot. Topaz kroczy uzbrojona i rozgląda się dookoła. Topaz: To naprawdę maszynownia? [[E-70 Noizi|robot] łapie Topaz swoją ręką.] Rouge: Co? ostatniej chwili udaje się Rouge uciec od wielkiej metalowej łapy robota, który nadal więził Topaz. Topaz: Pomóż mi! Rouge: Niezdara. wyjmuje ze swojego kadłuba megafon podobny do głośnika. Rouge przygotowuje się do ataku. Rouge: Świdrujący Kop! jednak był na to przygotowany i wydziela przerażający dźwięk, który mógłby ogłuszyć każdego. Uszy zakrywają Rouge (która przerwała atak) i Topaz; także agenci, którzy są na dworze, zatkali uszy, gdy usłyszeli okropny hałas. Kapitan: Co to za hałas? hałas całkiem zbudził [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggmana], który z przerażenia spadł z krzesła na podłogę, po czym wstaje, macając obolałą głowę.] Eggman: Co się stało? Jest tak wcześnie! Rouge, która z powodu hałasu nie mogła atakować robota, wylądowała na podłodze, zatykając sobie uszy. Rouge: Ultradźwięki? podgłasza sobie głośnik, z którego słychać wysoki głos. Głos z głośnika: Nie! Boję się!! Pomocy! dłużej nie może wytrzymać w takim hałasie. Topaz: Pomocy! Łeb mi zaraz pęknie! Eggman słyszy ten głos, którego rozpoznaje. E-70 Noizi: Pomocy! Eggman: To krzyk E-70. To znaczy, że coś się dzieje w skarbcu, w którym są Szmaragdy Chaosu. przycisk, by przywołać swoje roboty. Eggman: Strażnicze Roboty, ruszcie się. Eggman zatyka sobie uszy, gdyż robot był zbyt głośny. Noizi: Pomocy! Pomóż mi! Eggman: Rany! Ale głośny. na dół przy użyciu ruchomej platformy. Noizi: Boję się!! Nie!!! ma już dość drażniącego ją robota. Rouge: Musimy coś zrobić. Noizi: Nie!!! skarbca wchodzą trzy roboty przywołane przez Eggmana. Zaczynają strzelać w stronę Rouge, lecz chybiają i trafiają w robota, który na chwilę przestaje hałasować. Nietoperzyca biegnie w inną stronę, lecz roboty nadal w nią strzelają, ale i tak nie trafiają. Topaz: Rouge! chwili zauważa w dziurze jakieś pomieszczenie, które znajduje się pod nimi: maszynownia. Topaz: Więc to tam jest maszynownia! międzyczasie Rouge odbija się od ściany, by przygotować się do ataku. Rouge: Świdrujący Kop! robot jakby na to czekał i podgłasza swój głośnik. Noizi: Boję się!! ultradźwiękami Rouge upada na ziemię. Widząc to, robot tańczy z radości. Noizi: Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Rouge: Ale mnie to wkurza. z robotów zaczyna strzelać w stronę Rouge, lecz nietoperzyca robi uniki i odbija przy drugim robocie w drugą stronę, przez co ten niszczy pierwszego robota, a także szkło chroniące Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge za późno odwraca się i myśli, że Szmaragdu Chaosu nie da się odnaleźć. Rouge: Szmaragd Chaosu! tego było mało, Noizi zbliża się do niej. Noizi: Nie! Boję się! Rouge: Zamknij się... chwilę patrzy na trzymaną w ręce bombę-bransoletę. Rouge: No tak! bombę na obie połówki i łapie ją w rękę. Trzeci z robotów strzela do niej, więc nietoperzyca ucieka mu. Następnie wrzuca do środka głośnika Noizi bombę, która mu tkwi, a robot nie może jej wyjąć. Rouge: Topaz, wciśnij przycisk! [Topaz w końcu wyjmuje pilota z przyciskiem włączającym bombę. Po naciśnięciu go głośnik wybucha, a Topaz upada na podłogę. Zaalarmowany tym alarmem Eggman biegnie do skarbca; natomiast Rouge szykuje się do ataku. Rouge: Świdrujący Kop! okazał się celny: trafiła w sam środek robota, co mocno zdziwiło Topaz. Rouge nadlatuje, by ratować koleżankę. Rouge: Chodźmy! odlatują ze skarbca; z naprzeciwka podbiega Eggman. Rouge: Z drogi! Eggman: Tak jest! Przepraszam! późno zauważa Rouge i Topaz, które uciekają z jego bazy. Eggman: Kto to... zauważa robota, który jest zniszczony i wybucha potężnie. Rouge i Topaz uciekają przed ogniem z wybuchu. W końcu udaje im się odlecieć z bazy. Widzą ich agenci Topaz: Dziękuję, Rouge. Rouge: Nie ma sprawy. Tylko zrzuć parę kilo. te słowa Topaz gniewa się na Rouge. Natomiast Eggman jest pełny sadzy po wybuchu. Eggman: A niech to licho... się dymi z Imperium Eggmana. Następnego dnia Chris śpi z Dannym w klasie. Podchodzi do nich pan Stewart. Pan Stewart: Chris? Danny? obu chłopców, by ich obudzić. Nagle obaj budzą się z impetem. Danny i Chris: To był żart! klasa patrzy na nich. Danny i Chris (do pana Stewarta): Przepraszam. Stewart pochyla się do Chrisa, by mu coś powiedzieć szeptem. Pan Stewart: Chris... Jeśli wczoraj w nocy szukałeś tego czerwonego szmaragdu, to przepraszam. Myliłem się. Chris: Naprawdę? Pan Stewart: Tak. Naprawdę mi przykro. Chris i Danny: W porządku. troje śmieją się z tego. Kamera oddala obraz szkoły na zakończenie odcinka. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X